


I Promise to Help You, Hide

by anime4eve



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, my kokoro, op
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime4eve/pseuds/anime4eve
Summary: Kiku, an artificial ghoul, has had enough torture for 10 years. Once she escapes she meets the sun, Hideyoshi Nagachika. She vows to help him in anything, especially finding his friend who she only knows as Kaneki. With only Hide and her, they find many things about Kaneki, even things they could never even imagine about.





	I Promise to Help You, Hide

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the time of the Aogiri arc.
> 
> Enjoy the story.

"Come here Kiku."

"Coming." A little girl no older than 10 came rushing to her parents. "Are we going to read that book now?" She enthusiasticly said.

"Of course." The story of a little bird who wanted to fly out to sea and meet the world. Even if the world was a scary and frightening place the little bird still wanted to explore it. The little bird meet many other birds. And soon the birds wings could no longer keep flying so finally it stop and laid on the grass before closing it's eyes.

"Daddy why did the bird keep going even if it knew it was going to die soon?" The little girl ask. "Because it wanted to know many other birds, know the world, and see that despite everything it's happy for the life it has." He responded.

"Even when it was sad, or meet with bad people?" She inquired. "Yes. Because the bird knew everything happen for a reason even if the moment was sad."

"Oh. I see. I want to be like the little bird. I want to meet the world." She said her eyes full of determination.

"Someday Kiku." Her mother patted her head. A beautiful smile on her face.

Kiku walk around the neighborhood exploring her surroundings. She saw as two kids were helping an injured bird. "They're nice to help the bird." She look around her. "Here." She ran up to the two kids.

"Ah!" The boy cried.

"Oh sorry." She held the worm away from the boy. "It's for the bird." She handed the worm to the bird. "I'm Kiku." Holding out her hand happily. The kids hesitated. Slowly the girl stretch out her hand. "Touka." Smiling Kiku shook her hand then set it in front of the boy.

"A-Ayato." He quickly said.

"Nice to meet you. I have to be leaving now. Bye Touka-chan, Ayato-kun. I hope we can play some time." She waved to them before leaving. Soon Kiku began to slowly play with the Kirishima kids. Kiku's parents were hesitating about letting her play with unknown kids but since she seemed happy with them they let it go. "Here Touka-chan, Ayato-kun." She place flower crowns on their heads.

"Thanks Kiku-chan." They both thank her. She grin in reply.

"Kiku you should always be careful."

"Why daddy?" She ask.

"Because their are monster who look like people that eat humans. I don't want you out late anymore. Okay?" He sternly said. "Yes daddy." Kiku replied obediently.

"Daddy when is mommy coming back? She's been overseas for a long time now. Why is her work taking forever?" Kiku ask one day. Her father look at her with a solemn and pitiful face.

"Mommy can never come back Kiku." Tears fell down the man's face. "She already left this world. Kiku you have to promise you'll never leave Daddy okay."

"I promise daddy." They interlock pinkys.

"Touka-chan! Ayato-kun!" She yelled out as rain poured down. "Touka-chan! Ayato-kun!" She cried. "Don't leave me!" She wailed out her heart.

"Daddy I feel sick." Kiku said just before she fell down.

"Kiku!" She laid in bad a wet cloth over her head.

"She's very sick. She doesn't have much to live." She heard the doctor say to her dad in another room.

"How much?" He ask.

"Three months max." The doctor replied. "Is their anyway you can save her?" The doctor thought. "Their is one."

"Daddy what's going to happen to me?" Kiku ask him as she lay on a hospital bed.

"Don't worry Kiku. Daddy found someone who will help you get better. Than we'll go back to living with each other again. Okay?"

"Okay daddy." She smiled. The doctor came in the room. "Ready?" He said. "Yes." Soon the doctor got right to the surgery and Kiku fell asleep.

"You look delicious."

"She's mine."

"No. I'm going to have her."

"Just try you three."

"Who are you?" Kiku heard four voice going through her head.

"Ghouls." Suddenly 4 people appeared in front of her. Darkness surround them. Two males and two females. "We're going to take over your body." They reach out ot her. "No!" She yelled.

Her eyes flip open. She felt a sting on her right eye.

"I did it." She heard the doctor say. "Finally. I finally made my own artificial ghoul. Yes!" He yelled out clearly happy with himself. "Hello Kiku-chan." He rolled out her name. "Now you'll be my experiment." He sneered.

"Wait! Give me my Kiku!" She heard her dad yell at the doctor.

"Sorry but I need her now that the surgery was a success." He pointed a gun to his head and click the trigger.

"Daddy!" Kiku cried as blood poured out from the bullet hole and he lay still on the floor.

"Now where shall we begin." A crazed smiled plastered on his face.

\---------------------------------- 菊 -------------------------------------

"Eat." He threw a piece of meat to her.

"It's not human." She said, smelling the meat.

"Nope. It's a ghoul, and a strong one too. Pretty hard to capture but I did, so eat it. Or would you rather go to the 'room'?" Quickly she began to eat. "Good. Good."

"It's time to go to the room." He lead her down the hall to a metal door with a small rectangular window towards the top of it. Once he open the door he push her in and lock the door.

It was pitch black with no light. She pound on the door. "It's for your good. You need to sharpen your 5 senses and to do that we need to dull them first." He cackled leaving the helpless girl. She heard whispers. Then felt a spear pierce through her. "Agh!" She cried out. Under her feet she felt spikes impale them. Her anguish cries resonated throughout the room.

"Times up." The doctor open the door 7 hour later later. "Come out Kiku." He said. Slowly Kiku headed out. Her body a bloody mess. "Go take a shower. I'll wait for you in the dining room."

Day after day the same thing. Eat, room, shower, eat, room, shower, sleep. Sometimes she would stay in the room for weeks without eating or sleeping. And the same 4 voice talk to her everyday. By then she knew their names.

"Just kill him already." Shinju said.

"I agree with her. Just kill him." Ayame put in.

"Wait until you get stronger." Masaru advise.

"Yeah that way it'll be funner." Tadao happily agreed with him.

Kiku just stayed silent. Ten long years with the doctor and his 'training'. Ten long years of darkness and suffering in the 'room'." Till she snap.

"Nobody will ever love you. Your father was a coward who didn't want to be alone. But he doesn't have to worry about being alone anymore." He laugh.

"Now." The four said in unison. Quickly Kiku broke from her shackles. "Die." She said before biting onto his neck. He cried and yelled in anguish as she slowly ate him.

"Stop!"

"You never stop when I yelled out." She glared at him with hatred that was born from ten years.

"Oh how scary." Tadao said.

"Indeed." Ayame smiled.

"Truly terrifying." Shinju smirk.

"Now finish him, Kiku." Masaru grin.

Soon the doctors yells stop. Kiku got up wiping her mouth. "Disgusting." She spat on his bones. Soon after she took a shower then quickly change into a red shirt underneath a black hoodie and a white skirt with combat boots.

"Liking the style, Kiku." Ayame complimented.

With that Kiku headed out to the world.

\---------------------------------- 菊 ------------------------------------

Kiku walk and walk.

"You should get a mask." Shinju said. "What's that?" She ask.

"It's a mask that will help you conceal your identity when the doves come." Masaru informed. "Doves?"

"Doves are ghoul inspectors. They kill ghouls." Ayame added. "Oh."

"I know a good place to get a mask." Tadao instructed her where to go.

They arrive at their destination a couple of hours later. "Hyay Artmask Studio." She read the sign. "Hello?" She walk inside. She came face to face with a tall man. "Kya!" She fell back.

"Oh konnichiwa." The man said.

"H-hi." Kiku replied.

"What brings you here?" He ask.

"I need a mask." She look around the store seeing the many mask.

"Okay. Sit right here."

He lead her to a chair in the middle of the room. "What's your name?" He ask as he took her measurements.

"Kiku." She responded.

"Chrysanthemum."

"And yours?" She ask for his name.

"Uta."

"Uta-san." She repeated to herself.

"Where do you live, Kiku-chan?"

"I don't know." She honestly replied. "I've been traveling so I don't really have a place where I would call home." She quickly said.

"Oh. Do you have any family?"

"No. They've already pass away."

"Do you love someone?"

"Why are you asking me these questions, Uta-san?" She ask him.

"To get motivation for your mask." He repliednonchalantly.

"Oh, I don't have anyone I love." He ask a couple more questions before he finish.

"Alright I should finish your mask in three days." He said.

"Okay. Thank you Uta-san." She smiled. "I'll come pick it up then. Bye." She waved to him as she left.

"We're hungry Kiku." The four complained.

"I'm not going to kill in broad daylight." She answered strictly as she walk the streets.

"Come on Kiku."

"Quit whining. I've gone longer without eating before." She scolded them. She keep walking. She decided it was best to walk in the back alleys. "Kiku~ Feed us." "Wait." She began to feel dizzing.

"Hurry up and find someone to eat." Tadao angrily said.

"Eat that person." Shinju said. Kiku look ahead of her to see a young man walking through the alleys. He had bright yellow hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket with black pants.

"He looks tasty." Ayame lick her lips.

Kiku heard her stomach growl. She look back at the boy and then he look at her. "One-eyed?" He gasp as he saw her right eye turn black and red. She pounce on him. Her mouth hovering over his shoulder. "Wait!" He yelled. His tone of voice made her stop. It didn't sound scared or terrified. No, it sounded demanding and stern.

This was her first time encountering a human and this is how he acts. She thought they would be screaming and yelling asking for help. She stared at him, confused. And he stared back. Slowly his hand reach to her one ghoul eye. "Pretty." He muttered. Quickly Kiku pulled back covering her eye, forgetting her hunger. "Ah I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"Scared? Aren't you suppose to be scared of me?" She was confuse by this human.

"I guess I should be." He sheepishly grin. "So what's your name?" He ask.

"K-Kiku." She said. "And yours?"

"I'm Hideyoshi Nagachika." He stretch out his hand.

"Hideyoshi Nagachika." She shook his hand.

"Just call me Hide." He smiled.

"Okay Hide."

"I know its terrible to interrupt but are you going to eat him?" Tadao ask.

Kiku look at his smiling face. "No." She said in her mind to them. "I should be leaving then." She quietly dismiss herself.

"Wait. I want to be your friend." He exclaimed. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Friend? Why would you want to be friends with a ghoul, a monster?" She ask.

"I don't think your monster. Your different, yes, but your not a monster." He grab her hands. "Even ghouls have feelings." He smiled softly.

"Your weird." She muttered.

"I know." His smile only became wider. She couldn't help but slightly smile. "Come on." He pulled her hand. Then her stomach grumbled. "Oh your hungry." He slide down his jacket and move his shirt.

"Here. You can have some but promise not to eat me." Nodding she bit onto his shoulder making sure she only rip off a small piece. He wince at the pain.

"Thanks." She wipe the blood from her lips.

"No problem." He grin. They walk around the alleys before stopping by a building. "Do you have somewhere to sleep Kiku-chan?" He ask.

"No."

"If it's alright with you, you can sleep at my place until you find somewhere to sleep." Kiku was not understanding why a human was being so nice to her and even offering her to sleep at his place even though he knew she could eat him at any moment.

"Why are you being nice?"

"Because I know that not every ghoul is bad." He replied. A simple answer yet for ome reason it meant much more than an answer to Kiku. Smiling she followed him inside the building. "You can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Hideyoshi said once they arrived in the apartment.

"No. It's your bed you should sleep on it." Kiku said walking to the couch.

"I can't have a girl sleeping on a hard couch. Go on its fine." He grin.

"Thanks." She walk into the room. "Well then goodnight." He closed the door after she entered. She stayed at the doorway for a while. "Is it okay for me to stay?" She thought out loud.

"Of course. The guy gave you a place to stay. Use it." Shinju said.

"Yeah. Use it to you advantage." Ayame added.

Sighing she walk over to the bed. Kicking off her shoes she laid down, placing the heavy, fluffy blanket on top of her. She look at the ceiling, memories of her past flooding her mind. "Mama. Daddy. I hope your happy wherever you two are." She paused. "Please look after me." A single tear fell as she closed her eyes. "Please help me make the right decisions." Soon after she fell asleep.

\---------------------------------- 菊 ------------------------------------

"Hey did you hear that, that doctor died not too long ago." One man said.

"Really!? When?" Another man replied.

"Yesterday morning to be exact. Investigators found him half eaten in a room full of torture things. They think a ghoul did it."

"It's only obvious. Wait. Didn't that doctor always say how he was going to make an artificial ghoul?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Lets say that the doctor did make an artificial ghoul and then it back fired on him and ate him."

"Where are you going on with this?"

"That means that there is another one-eyed ghoul like that other kid in the news lately. Imagine if we turn in the one-eyed ghoul to the CCG and get loads of money."

"But what ranking is she?"

"Probably no more than a B. The ghoul most likely just did was housework and pleasure that doctor."

"Yeah. Then when should we look for this ghoul?"

"Not right away. After all we don't how the ghoul look like. So we should look at the doctor lab and then start from their."

Later~

"Did you find anything?"

Trembling hands held onto a folder. Reading just the first page sent shivers down the man's spine. Slowly the man read over the thousand pages of notes and illustrations. Soon he got to the last page. "I don't think this doctor was as crazy as everyone thought of him as."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at the last page." He handed him the folder.

"Today marks the 8th year since I created her." The other read out loud. "I guess it's time for me to let her out. She's been an oh so obedient ghoul. I don't know how much longer I'll keep her captivate but I know soon she might escape. Well now I should get on going with her progress report. It seems she has undergone another transformation of the kakuja. I believe this is her 10th transformation already. Impressive, if I do say so myself. She hasn't been able to fully control it yet, of course she will in due time. I could not find a suitable fighting partner since all the other have been eradicated in less then thirty seconds. They haven't put up much of a fight. Not that I excepted them to."

The two shivered.

"I hope to find one soon. A partner that is, for my adorable Kiku. Her training in the 'room' has finally took its toll. She can finally battle with her eyes closed, her ears plugged and any terrain. I'm so proud of my Kiku. She doesn't feel as much pain as before. She can dodge the most quickest punches, bullets, swords, daggers, anything to say the honest truth. But alas she has finally eaten a full grown SS rank ghoul. It was worth starving her for three months. She ate it so quickly that I didn't even have time to get her a fork and knife like she usually asks. I was so proud of her. It was very hard for me to detain that ghoul. I almost lost a leg."

They turn the page.

"I wish for my Kiku to go against a worthwhile opponent. She almost lash out on me. Of course after I gave her a well deserved punishment. A good week in the 'room'. By the time she came out it took her a full hour to wipe off all the blood from her body and another hour to remove the smell of the blood as well. She was so silent afterwords, not that she talk much to begin with, that I almost send her back there. Anyhow she has been doing extremely well and I hope to see much more progress in the future."

They turn the page and were horrified to see what it said.

Written in blood the last words read- "I finally created the most strongest ghoul, rank above SSS. Good luck Kiku." A blood smeared smile appeared by "Kiku"

Quickly the two men ran out of there taking the folder with them.

\---------------------------------- 菊 ------------------------------------

Kiku stretch as she got up from the bed. Yawning she open the door to see an energetic boy walking around. "Good morning Kiku-chan." He greeted her.

"Ah, good morning Hide-kun." She greeted him as well.

"So you do remember what happen." He smiled. "I was thinking you would forget and leave."

"Do you want me to leave?" She ask.

"Oh no! I was just thinking. Anyway you hungry? Want to eat-." He stop himself. "Sorry I kind of forgot."

"Its okay. Do you have a shower I can use?" She said.

"Yes over there. I can wash your clothes if you want." He suggested.

"Sure. Thank you. I'll leave them by the door then." She nodded walking to the direction of the shower room. "Yeah. Okay." Soon after she entered she opened the door and carefully place her clothes by the door. Hide pick it and drop it in the washing machine that was right next to the shower door. Sighing he walk over to the kitchen decided what to eat.

"But wouldn't it be insensitive of me to eat in front her?" He said to himself. "Well it seems like ghouls can handle coffee." Smiling to himself he prepared coffee.

"Why didn't you eat him?" Ayame ask Kiku as she took a bath.

"I don't know." Kiku admitted.

"He's just a weak human." Tadao encouraged.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Shinju added.

Kiku still didn't know how, despite being dead, these four ghouls could talk to her without her needing to sleep or close her eyes. Of course at first it bothered her but she became accustomed to it. Whether it was a defect or a result of the surgery she didn't mind since they also keep her company.

"Just leave him alone. I don't want to indulge in eating someone who has help me. Understood?" She said.

"Yes." The three said.

Sighing, Kiku continued with her bath. After awhile Hide knock on the door. "Come in." She called out. "Your clothes are done washing." He said.

"Oh okay thank you." She replied. He left the clothes on top of a small but tall table, then left. Soon after Kiku came out and and dried herself.

She put on her clothes and brush her hair with a comb before heading out. In the kitchen, Hide was preparing her a cup of coffee. "Hello Kiku-chan. How did you like the bath?" He ask.

"I enjoyed it. Thank you." She said.

"I'm glad." He smiled. At that moment Kiku blush a light pink. He's like a ray of sunlight.

They enjoyed their coffee since Hide insisted that it would ungentleman like to eat in front of a lady whose only drinking coffee. They talk back and forth with Hide saying a question and Kiku answering it. "What's your favorite color?" "Grey." And so on.

After some time Hide suggested that they go out and have a date.

"A date?" She ask rather confused.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"What's a date? Is that like the day?" Hide look at her for a while determining whether she was lying or genuinely didn't know. He considered the latter.

"Its where two people spend the day together doing fun things, like watch a movie or go to the amusement park." He explained.

"Does it have to be a boy and girl?" She said.

"Well it could also be be two boys or two girls if they like." He replied.

"Oh I see. Then shall we go on our date?" She said walking towards the door.

"Of course. Then let's get going." He happily said. They walk around town Hide showing Kiku the shops and helping her trying on different clothes.

"People change clothes?" She ask as they were trying clothes on.

"Yeah. People can't wear the same clothes. They buy new ones." Hide said.

"Oh, I thought they never took off their clothes they wear." She said.

"And where did you learn that from?" He ask.

"I just assumed since I've never really seen others change into other clothes." She replied.

"Hahaha." Hide laugh, "You sure are funny Kiku-chan."

At lunch time the two ate at a coffee shop. "I learned that you guys can only drink coffee." Hide said as they look through the menu.

"Really? I didn't know that. Is that the only thing?" She ask.

"Yeah sadly." He replied. The waitress came by and the two ordered their lunch. "I'll have a caramel ice tea." Hide said. "I'll have coffee." The waitress nodded writing it down.

"Alright it should be ready soon." With that the waitress left.

"So Kiku-chan were else do you want to go?" He ask her.

"Wherever you see fit." Hide stared at for the longest time. "Is there something wrong?" She ask tilting her head slightly. He then burst out laughing. "Um." Kiku was too confused to say anything.

"You sure are something else, Kiku-chan." He continued laughing. After calming down he explained his sudden outburst. "It's just that you remind me of a friend of mine. At first he was super formal and all but then warmed up and I feel like you'll do the same. So it's better to do it sooner than later." He grinned.

"Warm up?" She question herself trying to figure out what he means. Soon their order came.

"You don't have to think too hard about it. Just let loose and have fun without worrying about anything or else it could be a major problem." He said.

"Do you speak from experience?" She ask.

Her question caught him off guard but nevertheless answered her. "Yeah. It really sucks when you can't help a friend who means everything to you."

"Is this the friend you spoke about earlier?" She said.

"Yeah." He nodded his head. "Somethings happened and now he's going down a path in which I can't help at all. It's really frustrating. I want to help him but there's so much I can't do no matter how much I try. And not only that he ran away from me." He said, having a sad smile. Kiku look at him.

She could only understand him to a certain degree but she knew how he felt must feel awful. "I believe he didn't run away from you because he wanted to. He must surely have his reason." She said.

"I know but he's practically my brother. I hate how I can't help him when he needs it the most. I know that maybe I just have to sit and wait but it hurts too much to know he's out there and getting hurt while I do nothing." Hide look down calming himself. When he look up his eyes widened. "Kiku?" She felt as something wet ran down her face. "Are you okay?" He ask frantically getting a napkin. She touch her face, the tears spreading to her fingers. Tears? Hide gently wipe the tears away.

"I-I'm sorry." She said causing more tears to fall. "I don't-. I'm sorry."

By now people have began looking at them. "Let's go." Quickly he left, leaving money on the table. He grab her wrist and head outside to a more secluded area. By now Kiku was quietly sobbing. She tried to control herself but it was futile.

After a couple of minutes she finally stop. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She wipe her tear stained face.

"It's okay."

"Thank you Kiku-chan." Hide said.

"Huh?" She look up to him.

"You cried from my sake. For that I thank you." He smiled. At that moment Kiku knew that she not only wanted to protect this boy but his happy, shining smile.

"Not at all. I also want to thank you for confiding me with such emotions. I promise you I won't tell a soul." She said. He smiled much brighter.

"Alright!" He exclaimed. "Let's go check out places. Any specific area?" He ask.

"The ocean." Kiku replied.

"Then let's get moving." The two took a train to the the closet beach. Once there the two enjoyed the breeze and sand between their toes. "Have you been here before?" Hide ask Kiku.

"Once. I was 8 years old. My dad and mom took me to the beach. I don't remember what beach it was. Sadly I got sick before we could take a swim so I don't remember much anyway. But I do remember the calm feeling as the water brush against my feet." She look up to the sky. "And as a small bird flew into the vastness of the sky." She closed her eyes as the breeze came by.

Hide couldn't help but stare as her as her pale pink hair flowed with the wind. It remind him of the Sakura petals that fall every spring. He hopes that this flower doesn't fall or wilt like many have done.

"Hide-kun?" She called his name.

"Ah yes?" He said walking besides her.

"Don't you want to see the sunset?" She ask pointing to the descending sun.

"Of course." He smiled.

The two sat down on the sand watching as the many colors of the sunset produced. Colors such as blue, purple, red, pink, orange and lastly yellow. "Pretty." Kiku quietly said to herself. She thought of her parents and the recent events. Of the boy sitting next to her and of his friend. She thought of the bird in her storybook she read long ago. Unconsciously she stretch her hand out the the sky.

Hide saw as she moved her hand. He took quick notice of her nostalgic expression, how it showed much loneliness. He couldn't help but also feel the same loneliness. Where are you Kaneki? He silently thought returning his gaze to the sunset. Before they knew it the sun was gone and blackness envelope the sky with small spots of white.

"Shall we head home?" Hide stood up. "Yeah." She nodded standing up as well.

The two walk back to Hide's apartment. They talk once again about people on the streets. Either making fun of them or complimenting them. Kiku would laugh and laugh at Hide's remarks. "Your finally laughing." Hide happily grin proud of his good effort.

"I can laugh as well." She smiled brightly since a long time ago.

Once they got home Hide offered Kiku to bath first. "No you go first." Kiku push him into the bathroom. Unable to fight against her strong defense he did as he was told. Kiku walk back to the kitchen to hopefully prepare Hide a snack. Unfortunately she didn't know how to cook. Sighing she sat down at the table thinking about what to do next. She knew she couldn't stay long.

Put where would I go? I don't have any place to call home. Neither do I have a reason to stay here. She didn't want to trouble Hide but she didn't want to leave him either. Suddenly an idea pop into her mind. She smiled hoping Hide would like her choice. Just as she was about to get up, she felt her body burning and her heart beat increase.

"Hungry." She heard her friends voice resonate in her mind.

"Eat."

"Human."

"Flesh."

"Meat."

She heard the sound of the water running shut off. Quickly she ran out the door. Sorry Hide. "Kiku-chan?" He heard as the door slam shut. "Kiku!" But he was too slow compared to her running. Kiku ran through the alleyways trying to calm down her hunger.

"Eat." She felt as her body began to move on its own as she walk for bit. Her eyes shrouded with darkness as she found her prey.

"Who the heck are you?" The man in front of her angrily yelled.

"Eat." She mumbled.

"Eh!?"

"Eat." She got closer to the man and sniffed the air around him. "A ghoul." Her mouth formed into the a sinister smile before attacking him. "AHH!" The ghoul screamed in pain.

Kiku spared no time in devouring the ghoul of all of their meat and organs. As she ate thoughts of happiness race through her mind. "So good. Delicious. More. More. Give me more." Once she finished she sat besides the corpse of bones. Feeling satisfied and ecstatic. And her face clearly showed it.

Suddenly she came back to reality and was horrified at what she had done. "Ah." She look at her bloody hand and her blood stained sweater. Her face was covered in the man's blood and she could taste the organs in her mouth. She then ran as fast as she could to Hide's home.

She opened the door and stood by it breathing heavily. "Kiku!" She look up to see a very worried Hide. She didn't say anything but he understood what happened. "You were hungry weren't you?" He ask. All she did was nod. "Come on let's get you in the shower." The two went to the shower where Hide just poured warm water onto her with clothes and all to take most of the blood away.

Kiku stood there trying to comprehend what she had done. Wondering why eating a ghoul had affect her so much compared to before when it didn't bother her at all. She felt like a terrible person but she knew through the eyes of a ghoul it was a great achievement.

"Alright you can take a bath. Just leave your clothes by the door and I'll put them in the washer." Hide said turning off the water. She couldn't move. "Kiku?" He called her name. "Kiku? Kiku!" He said standing in front of her very serious. "You are a ghoul. You were hungry, you couldn't help it. But you are not a bad person. Just like how us humans eat animals you eat humans and that doesn't make you a bad person. So please smile again."

She registered the words he said but she felt like these words were meant for someone else. These words were meant to be spoken to someone who Hide was close to and Kiku knew exactly who it was meant for. For his friend. She felt the tears flow. He wanted to say this to his friend that he couldn't help. He wanted to save his friend but when he realize he couldn't he decided to help me.

"I'm sorry." She manage to say through her sobs.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay." He hug her. "I'm right beside you. You don't have to worry anymore. You're my friend." Please stop. Don't say this to me! Say this to your friend. Say it to the person who you really want to say it to! Don't say it to me. I don't deserve this. Please stop.

Through her sobbing and wailing she could barely hear him say something. "I'm sorry Kaneki." It's was barely audible but she heard it and she will never forget the agony and sorrowful tone of his voice. Please say this to your friend, Kaneki. Her tears and crying stop as she felt her world go dark. "Please tell your friend how much you love him." She whispered as her eyes closed and she fell asleep with one thing on her mind. I promise to help you, Hide.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Please review. Forgive any misspellings, grammatical errors or punctuation.
> 
> Hide is my precious cinnamon bun so of course I want to make him happy. I don't know if I want to end it with Hide finding Kaneki or not but I do want to end happily.
> 
> My OC as you can see is very strong and capable maybe a little OP but she has many insecurities so she'll probably not show her true power until in later chapters.
> 
> If there's anything that needs to addresses or clarified please say so in the comment so I can realize it. Thank you.
> 
> I'm really terrible at deadlines and trying to update since I get writers block or I'm thinking of another story. So no promises but I'll try to update every month.
> 
> Thank you for reading. ^0^


End file.
